


Knock Out

by bellatrix (Sleepy_puppet)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty minds because i am, I'm so trash, Im Denial, Jaebum-Centric, Jinyoung knows everything don't mess with him, M/M, Wang Jacksun, other members are mentioned, practically word vomit, tags will be update for next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/bellatrix
Summary: Jaebum did not fall in love with Jackson at the first place, he admitted that. Falling in love with Jackson, or maybe being obsessed with the younger, was a very long suffering process, which physically and emotional drained him out.





	Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s me again and instead of writing a chapter of Prove It, I come up with this. Once again, I painfully remind to you that English is not my language, please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes of mine.

Jaebum did not fall in love with Jackson at the first place, he admitted that. Falling in love with Jackson, or maybe being obsessed with the younger, was a very long suffering process, which physically and emotional drained him and only lifted up just a little after he confessed.

1\. Jackson, bless his soul, was the sun incarnation. Comparing to Youngjae, who he was not so secreted showed favoritism towards (because the boy’s innocence must be protected from Bam Bam and Yugyeom), is gentle sunshine that lighted your day up and made everything became much easier to cope up with, then Jackson was a whole fucking sun that set you on fire. That was why he was cold and kept distance from Jackson at first because no one was so stupid that they looked directly to the Sun (but later he ended up falling in love with one, even learnt how to hold it close).

2\. Another barrier was language, because Jaebum’s was confident in listening more than speaking and Jackson honestly had no idea about Korean.

But then months later, when they has dancing and sex-education classes together (Jaebum was divided into the vocal group and Jackson was in the rapper one). They started talking to each other, despites that Jackson’s Korean was broken and sometime worse than a child. Everytime Jackson opened his mouth, Jaebum felt like he got headache because of Jackson’s speed but because he was such a polite person so he didn’t dare to stop the younger, he just ignored Jinyoung’s knowing gaze (Jinyoung knew nothing) and suffered in silence.

3\. Jackson was an epitome of social butterfly. In such a short time, he managed to be friend with all of people that Jaebum had ever saw in his life, from JYP securities to accountants of a convenient store where all of JYP employees and trainees bought stuff from, even JYP himself. Jackson gave and received so much love around that if you mentioned his name in the bookstore in front of JYP building, you would get coupons, or discounts. However, he was not good in memorizing people’s names and he kept calling wrong names all the time, except Mark the first person he met when he came to Korea and obviously those two stick their butts together because they both spoke English and Mandarin.

But people are dump and bewitched by big puppy eyes and plush pouty lips, so they forget him. Jaebum was a cat person, so he apparently, was not easy as others. (Why Jinyoung looked at him like that?)

4\. Jackson was easy going, always laughed and joked around, so people didn’t see him as a serious person. When he passed a test of dancing or rapping, he just smiled so brightly so they mistook that he did things without effort.

Jaebum, like most of people, used to. But then there was a day that he stayed late in a classroom just for extra activity because he wanted to, and coincidently enough, Jackson was in another classroom next to his.

The boy was mesmerizing movements that they just had learnt in the morning, but it was enough for him to use those movement to use a song and freestyle practicing.

Jaebum just was in awe, because he used to think Jackson, like other trainees, especially the foreign, would come and go very quickly.

But the boy proved him wrong. He was actually so passionate, so clever, humble and hard-working. He was so caught up in his dancing that he only looked at his foot and didn’t pay any attention to Jaebum, who was standing at the front door.

So Jaebum just silently closed the door, and gave back the younger his personal space. Since then, he also learnt that people who joking around when they achieved something were actually those who worked the hardest, just because they didn’t voice their exhaustion out loud didn’t mean their achievements were not made of sweat and tear (sometimes blood was in the picture).

He didn’t scold the Jackson when the younger greated him as “b-boy king” anymore.

5\. Jaebum was, apparently, a very traditional Korean residence. He respected the order of age and followed it strictly, which leaded to a situation like this:

Jackson, of course, didn’t know that age order, called him “Jaebum” without any honorifics. And when being asked, the boy just simply say that because they were the same age.

There was a thing of Jackson calling him without any honorifics, and it dangerously made Jaebum has several not-so-pure thought in his mind. They were teenager, and one of the perks (?) of being young was the vigorous activity of their pennies, or in other word, erections.

There were numerous times that when Jaebum jerking him off in his shower, the sound of Jackson breathily calling him “Jaebum-ah” after their dance practices echoed in his ears. Jaebum, red as ever, looked at the rivulets of come running down his thighs along with water and soap.

For the first time of his life, he felt threatened. Something had formed but he hadn’t known what it was, and he had manned up to shamelessly admitted that he would not try to find out what is was.

But at that time he had a more important task to and that was persuaded Jackson to stop calling him so friendly like that.


End file.
